Wedding day!
by bby drake
Summary: About to people named James stewart and Michelle pickleberrie they knew eacdh other for a while and they started to go out. One day he asked will u marry me! they have the best reciptions and celebrations on earth. This is a nice story I hope you love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There was a family named the Pickleberries. They lived in Portland, had a very big home they lived very close to the beach. They was a very happy and sucessful family. One day 1 out of 5 kids named Michelle Pickleberrie was getting married at the beach and have a bond fire at night. Michelle was the oldest of all the kids that her mom and dad had. Michelle knew her husband for a long period of time she knew that it was "love at first sight." Ever since they was going out and one day he asked "would you marry me."Michelle burst out in to tears saying " yes, yes i will." They decided they was going to get married on the 2nd weekend of also wanted to get married in there hometown. Michelle was going to wear a beautiful grayish dress that is slim and fits just right. Days past and then the reciption came along when everyone would come and enjoy there self. The wedding was coming up it was 2 days after the reciption. The groom was going to wear a black and gray suit while the grooms men are wearing white and gray. The bride was going to wear purple and white and the bridesmaids were wearing purple and gray. The groom name was James Stewart and he never did believe bad luck! So James tried to peak at Michelle while she was trying it on but she saw his shadow so she hurried to the door and locked it. He yelled , " Open the door laughing." Michelle said , " No you know you will have bad luck and i am bot telling you where the dress is when i am done giggling." They was having so much fun and they were giggling. Michelle hurried to the phone and called her friend Betheny Delicortea nickname Beth she was also Michelle maid of honor. Betheny answered and Michelle asked," could you come over for a second." Betheny said ," sure! why not and while we are at it would you like to go to the bar." Michelle answerd," Yes and we should hurry." So they hung up the phone so Betheny could come over. Betheny finally arrived and she knocked on the front door and James answered the door and Betheny asked," where is Michelle?" James said, " Upstairs knock on the door because she locked it." Betheny said," Thanks." Betheny knocked on the bedroom door and Michelle asked," Who is it?" Betheny said," Me your best friend Beth." So Michelle hurried and put the dress in a bag and put on some other clothes so her husband wouldn't see her and because if she went to the bar it would of looked like she was retarted. Betheny said i'll treat so you don't have to pay. Michelle had put her bag in the trunk of Betheny's car. The had drove off and they finally had got to the bar. Michelle had opened the bar door and it was dark she didn't see anybody. She asked Betheny," why is it dark in here and nobody is in here. Betheny had looked liked she was hiding something. So Michelle went in a little bit more and all of a sudden the lights come on and everyone yells,"SURPRISE!" Michelle was in totoal shock. The reason Betheny wanted Michelle to go to the bar was because there was a surprise celebration. Later on James and Michelle danced in the middle of the floor and it was so sweet. Michelle and James was so drunk that Betheny had to drive them home so no trouble would happen before the wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Michelle and james had went fast asleep when they got in the house they was so drunk and crazy. They didn't remeber anything about what happen the other day. They both had massive headaches when they walk up they never knew they could be so drunk they felt dizzy. They took some medcine so they wouldn't feel crazy. Michelle hair was so wild she had to flat iron it so it wouldn't be sticking up in the air. She ahd iron eher clothes brushed her teeth and everything so was James they had to make sure they seemed better then they looked. Michelle asked Betheny and her bridemaids did they want to come to eat at I hop and James asked his man of honor and groomsmen did they want to go. They had order a table for 10. Everyone that they wanted to come came so they had a good time. After they had breakfast they all went home and relaxed. Michelle had to go to work so did James so they went but had half- days. Michelle worked for 4 hours and so did James. James was working for Michelle because she was the boss. Hourss later it was time for them to come home but James stayied a little bit after to finish his work. Michelle came home and went to sleep and James came home a half -a-hour later and saw Michelle fast asleep so he lied beside her and got comfortable. He kissed her on the cheek and looked at her. He knew that Michelle was the girl he really wanted to marry. James then fell fast asleep beside her then Michelle woke up when he put his arms around her silently got out the bed and stretched. She called her friend Betheny agian and asked,' what she was doing." They talked for hours about so many things having a good time. james finally had woke up and smiled at Michelle and she told," Betheny that she would call her back later." Michelle jumped into the bed with a great big pretty smile on her face. They ate dinner after that and took a bath and got into the bed. they went to sleep with only the tv on no lights. the very next day Michelle had called Betheny and asked," was this a good time to come over to get ready with the wedding?" Betheny said," yes come over when ever your ready."Michelle had drove her car over to Betheny's house and had called Betheny on the phone so she would come to open the door. Michelle had tried on her dress and put her accesories on and she looked so beautiful. James had put his clothes on and his shoes and looked handsome. They were perpared for the wedding and knew it was going to be the best memory ever. They had all their bridesmaid next to them so as the groomsmen and the maid of honor and man of honor. The wedding looked good and because was at the beach it was even better.


End file.
